All the Special Days of the Special A
by Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever
Summary: Nobody's perfect, but everyone tries their hardest to be the best that they can be. This includes the Special A, when the New Year comes rolling in each member makes their New Years Resolution to act like someone they're not because they thought that it'd be an improvement, but what happens when these changes may actually tear them all apart? [Focuses on all the important holidays]


Hi, hi! Be Happy, Be Healthy here! XD

Some of you may be familiar with another one of my stories called Tadashi's Breaking Point, I'll get to finishing that eventually after fixing it up some. But I've been sitting on this idea for the longest time and decided to post it today.

I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D

If there are any lesser known holidays like international pancake or ice cream day and things like that that you'd like for me include PM me with the holiday and the idea or put it in a review.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Special A

On with the Story!

* * *

All of the SA's Special Days

The Hanazono family and many others on this festive winter night were huddled together by their small antique clock, honestly it was one of the most expensive that the poor just-barely-middleclass family owned.

It was family tradition to order out food and throw a party with only relatives to symbolize eternal bonds amongst loved ones and good fortunate by eating like kings…or as close to kings as this family could get…

The anticipation began to build.

Hikari, being Hikari was about to start threatening the clock to ring, she was shaking with excitement.

 _I hope I don't get sick like I did when we were about to go fishing that one day, but then Ryuu, Akira, Tadashi, Jun, and Kei had to take care of me. But after that day Takashima actually avoided me for a week, just in case I was still sick because he said 'he wouldn't be able to control himself or prevent himself from doing anything perverted or testosterone fueled'_ Hikari shook the puzzling thought out of her head, it was just another one of those things Kei said that Hikari would never understand.

The minute hand was just about to make contact with the 12 hour mark on the expensive clock.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!

"Shiawasena atarashī toshi! Happy New Years, everybody!" The Hanazono clan cheered gleefully as streamer and confetti were the most prominent thing in the air second was nitrogen; yes, the family had that many streamers and other paper decorations.

After one last or should I say the first family prayer Hanazono's went to sleep, many of them on the floor, due to the small amount of space in Hikari's house.

Meanwhile in the Takishima estate, Kei's extremely youthful father decided to hold a small ball with only family members invited much to Kei's dismay since he thought a party between their closest _friends_ and family would've been the better way to go, but in actuality Kei just wanted to spend the last moments of the year with his beloved Hikari. In fact, the young man wanted to spend every waking moment of his life with his dense but lovable Hikari.

As the New Year was about to begin the Takishima's had a countdown of their own.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!

A chorus of "Happy News!" could between these relatives could be heard as the shook hands with each other and shared a couple of polite sidewards hugs and such still remaining prim and proper.

 _This is so boring…._ Kei thought to himself with an unamused look present on his face.

"Aww, Kei what's the matter? Cheer up you don't want to start the new Year off with a frown would you?" Kei's dad whined like the 40 something year old he was sending a watery eyed pout to his eldest.

 _I wish their mother didn't die, ever since she's been gone I've felt this gap between my two sons and myself that I despise having, but don't know how to get rid of. How can I make Kei smile—_ The older Takishima paused in his thoughts as the adult male was approaching his son, he failed to realize he was no longer walking on the floor but down the grand staircase.

 _I don't remember there being stairs here…STAIRS?!_ Satoru began to ungracefully tumble down the stairs and landed on his butt, his face was glowing bright red from embarrassment.

To his surprise, the entire family including his two sons and parents Izumi and Kaname paused mid-conversation.

"Gomen." Satoru wailed woefully in embarrassment.

The entire family including Kei, Sui, and the founder and head of Takishima Corporation in London, Satoru's father began to laugh, finally being themselves instead of always having to act as boring high members of society which made Satoru happy.

Kei walked over to his father and offered him a hand to pull him up, "Shiawasena atarashī toshi, Otou-san." Kei greeted his father a one of his rare genuine smiles.

"Happy New Years to you too son!" Satoru chirped happily enveloping his son in a hug.

Kei didn't expect the embrace, but accepted it with open arms…literally.

Satoru smiled, he was glad he had the ability to coax such a lovely thing out of hiding.

A light bulb went off in the older of the two Takishima's heads, _My New Year's resolution id to get closer to my sons and make them either laugh or smile at least once a day._

All of the Takishima's went to sleep in separate rooms of mansion; there were many rooms for the many Takishima's.

Before Kei entered a dreamless sleep, he had Hikari on his mind.

 _My News Years resolution is to stop calling Hikari_ Miss _2_ _nd_ _place and to show that I care for her and the rest of SA…I want to help make the people around me happier._

"Niichan I had a nightmare could I sleep with you?"

"Sure Sui."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Karino household

With Tadashi's mother being the head mistress of Hakusenkan Academy she felt it necessary to invite over some staff members without friends or family much to Tadashi's dismay that he has to spend the New Year with his teacher's and he wasn't even allowed to visit his dad since his mom forbid hi from leaving the house.

However, his mother being able to do everything except cook relied heavily on the talents of fast food, tv dinners, and carry out from restaurants, but that wouldn't do…at least not today when she was supposed to be a hostess & it would be shameful if her own staff witnessed her burn water, a feat that she is not proud of…

Due to the many times Tadashi's been left alone with nothing to do the young brunette decided to get a couple of hobbies and since eating wasn't a hobby he learned the next best thing, learning to cook.

He's entered a couple of competitions and the few he did enter, he won,; however, his mother, always under the constant stress of maintain and running one of if not the most elite academy in all of Japan, never got to see her son compete.

Today was Tadashi's time to shine and show his mother that occasionally he can be of good use to her, but as the party continued, Sumire hasn't even said hello to her son.

Tadashi made sure to remain on his best behavior for once, despite how stuffy and dull it was in this little 'party'.

 _I wonder what Akira's doing…_ Tadashi thought as he released a small sigh that he didn't know he had bottled up inside.

Tadashi proposed a toast for his mother, just like she had rehearsed with Tadashi for so many evenings before tonight much to Tadashi's displeasure it's been forever since he got to go on one of his wander-lust adventures, he just loved being out in the wild and surrounded by nature, that could be why he like that violet haired beast of woman so much.

"I'd like to thank my mom for being the best head master Hakusenkan has ever been and I wish her many years of success, long life, prosperity, and all the good things of life.

"Cheers!" All of the Karino's guests clanked glasses with one another merrily the anticipation starting to rise.

'I wonder where the food is, I hope it tastes good.' Almost everyone except for Tadashi wondered in their thoughts.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!

Thank you Mrs. Karino and Tadashi! Happy New Years!" The entire room cheered.

"No problem." Tadashi replied on behalf of him and his mother who he still hasn't caught a glimpse of.

The hungry brunette made his way into the kitchen to take out all the food he had prepared for the occasion, where he saw his mother helping herself to a bit of everything.

Tadashi couldn't contain his laughter and he didn't bother to either as he erupted into a hearty laughter, the first one he's had in days.

"M-mom, what are you doing?" Tadashi said mimicking the tone of a parent whose caught their child red handed doing something they're not supposed to.

"Oh hush, you dim wit, I was just trying to make sure the food was of the finest quality for my guests before distributing it, did you give the speech?" She questioned sharply, wiping her face off with a napkin.

"Yes mother." The brown eyed boy replied dryly.

 _Can't she take a joke, I don't think I've ever even seen her laugh since after her divorce with dad…_ Tadashi frowned at the thought.

Nevertheless, Tadashi simply obeyed his mother's wishes and helped the butlers and maids cater to their guests.

"Oh my Sumire, you're a genius in the kitchen!" The vice-principal praise his boss truthfully.

"This is the best food I've ever tasted in my life and I'm 126, just kidding I'm only 27, but still this food is to die for! Hell, I'd die for it!" The gym teacher marveled.

"This dinner was simply magnific!" The French teacher lauded happily.

Tadashi had half a mind to roll his eyes at all the praise his mother was getting.

I don't want to make her look bad, I don't want to ruin the party or spoil the first day of the New Year. I'll just bear with it because I love her.

"Oh thank you for all you praise, I honestly don't deserve it!" Tadashi's mother feigning modesty which in turn was enough to make Tadashi roll his chocolate colored eyes.

He later recoiled expecting to be hit by Akira or even worse Sumire herself for doing something so bold.

As all the faculty began pouring out of the large Karino estate, "Sayonara Tadashi-kun, you're toast was spectular I never knew you could be so refined and mature just like your mother. And Sumire-sama your cooking was superb and your house looks spotless it was an honor and a pleasure to celebrate the New Years with you." Ms. Tomoe, one of the gym/health teachers thanked with a large smile upon her youthful featurers.

"Well that went much better than what I expected, no thanks to you Tadashi, that toast you gave wasn't exactly as I had practiced with you. You were supposed to say: 'There are no faults within the walls of Hakusenkan and there won't be in years to come' not 'Despite the few faults present in Hakusenkan with time our combined efforts of both the students and staff shall be able to overcome any obstacles we face with perseverance and determination.'"

"I thought that what I said was pretty good, I mean it was coming from my heart plus saying something like 'we have no faults' sounds a bit conceded, don'tcha ya think?" The young man questioned.

"No, the only thing you did do right was your catering, would you mind giving me the number of the guy you hired?" Although it was a question, it sounded more like a demand.

"Yeah, I'll give you their number later." Tadashi replied.

Tadashi slowly made his way towards his room, before he entered it he decided to at least please his conscious by saying a phrase that his mother remembered to say to anyone but him.

"Happy New Year's Mom." Tadashi's voiced echoed down the grand stairwell in his house he tried to focus in on a response from his mother but alas, he was greeted with silence.

Tadashi felt his eyes water, maybe she was just asleep, maybe she just didn't care, I went to the window of my and left to go to my secret hideaway.

 _I wonder what Akira's doing right now._ The crestfallen brunette thought to himself with a small smile.

 _When school start back I refuse to be anyone's punching bag, not even her…if anyone tries to mess with or make fun of me I'll make sure to pay them back tenfold._

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!

"Happy New Year!"

Akira and her parents cheered happily to each other.

They started eating their holiday meal prepared by room service; sure Akira was glad that she could go to the States who wouldn't be? They're in Hawaii for Pete's sake.

But that's the problem during this time of the year it should be cold and chilly she'd be praying the night before that it snowed, or that she'd get to spend time with her cousins, aunts, and uncles.

She never thought she'd be sun bathing and nowhere close to the one place she calls home.

What could she do?

Complain to go home or something how would that even sound?

 _Hey mom, dad, thanks a lot to taking me overseas on this cool mini vacation but I'm away from home, my friends, and the rest of our family, why don't you ever ask how I feel about things? It makes me feel helpless sure this is a great place, but it doesn't feel the way it should, something important is missing in our lives and our family, but you guys always choose to ignore it._ Akira thought to herself unhappily.

"Sweetie, are you having fun?" Akira's violet haired mother asked with large smile on her face, as she finished up eating before going to sleep.

"Yeah, thanks guys I'm really glad we came here." Akira told a half-truth with a forced smile that her father picked up on and frowned.

"That's good to know." Akira's father stated calmly with a yawn.

 _I bet Tadashi's having the time of his life right now, at least he gets stay in Japan._

Akira fingered the necklace her favorite guy gave her as a Christmas present.

 _This year I'm gonna make sure to be kinder to boys especially Tadashi he's never caused me any harm but then I always hit him when I'm embarrassed. I need to be honest with my feelings._

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!

"Happy New Year!"

Several business partners of Tsuji Corp shook hands with Ryuu in turn, he gave them his best business man type smile, not too much teeth, reaching the eyes, but with a calm collected expression on his face.

Ryuu sighed rubbing his tired eyes he had been doing all this fake smiling and greeting for hours just to make sure he could build amicable relationships with other financial groups to ensure the prosperity of the Tsuji Corp.

 _When's the last time I got any sleep…hmm._ Just trying to think of it made Ryuu's head hurt terribly.

Doing all of this is technically all this father's responsibility. But what was he doing right now, you may ask.

Tomoe Tsuji, Ryuu's _loving_ father was drinking champagne with his wife and laughing with his daughter Shinobu.

Even though he was younger, then her by 2 years which means she should be the one doing this since she's the elder one between the two, therefore she should be mature.

However, Ryuu's father doesn't want Tsuji Sports Co. to be run by a female because she might get 'taken advantage of' and because spots is a thing only a man would be able to properly understand and manage.

Despite how unfair Ryuu personally thought that was he loved his father and was never one to complain. In addition, he didn't want to disappoint anyone who relies on him which includes his lazy almost good-for-nothing father.

"So our company is willing to split 17% of our proceeds as long as you're able to set up locations in Hong Kong, Tokyo, and California by the end of the month." Ryuu explained to a wealthy old aristocrat in a sharp business tone.

"Only 17 percent?! But what about—"

"Take it or leave it, the quality of our products and our name alone will be able to bring in more than enough profits to add to your wealth." Ryuu briskly cut him off, "There are plenty of other people I could do business with…"

Ryuu's words gradually sunk into the old man, as soon as the green haired young man turned to leave…

"3, 2, 1…" Ryuu whispered.

"Young man wait, I'll be willing to accept your terms."

"15%." Ryuu added quickly.

"But I thought it was 17%."

"It once was, but you made me wait and I take what I do seriously, I don't have time to waste when there are plenty of other alternatives."

"Fine, you drive a hard bargain Tsuji." The gray haired man released an exasperated sigh.

"I know." Ryuu smiled, "By the way it was a pleasure doing business with you Hakono-san."

 _Not really, I would've preferred being with the rest of my family who all look as though there having a great time without me…_ The leaf haired boy sighed with small frown adorning his pale features.

The green haired boy wrapped up a couple more deals which would endorse and sponsor Tsuji Corp. as well as distribute and sell their top of the line merchandise in even more locations, meaning A LOT of money, meaning Ryuu's parents will be proud of him.

"Father I just closed some more deals with the top dispersers of sporting goods and equipment."

"Oh, good job son." Tomoe stated half-heartedly.

"Great job Ryuu, I'm sure when you take over the company you'll do a great job, better than your father for sure." His orange haired mother explained with an heir of elegance as usual, as she praised her son with a warm smile on her face.

"Thanks mom."

"Nice job Ryuu but I could've done better." Ryuu's sister Shinobu teased, and smiled when she saw Ryuu's slightly irked but primarily flabbergasted reaction.

 _Oh, how I love to tease Ryuu, his reactions are always the funniest._ The green eyed chestnut brown girl thought to herself with a small smile which made her resemble her mother.

Ryuu was just about to sit down for the first time all night his father, much to Ryuu's surprise left ordered him a plate of steak, as Ryuu brought the fork to his lips his phone vibrated.

The forest green haired boy decided to ignore it.

His phone buzzed again pleading with him to answer it.

Ryuu chose to ignore it again, but alas, his phone continued pestering him.

The tired young man sighed and read his text.

From Megumi

Subject: Please Come Over

Hey sorry to call at this time, but could u come to the pent house, me and Jun really want to spend it with you since we just are parents are still on tour and couldn't spend the whole day with us.

Please come over, me and Jun need u :'(

With love,

Megumi

PS. Happy New Year's!

Ryuu sighed as his stomach growled in discontentment.

 _My Resolution will be to prioritize myself, I always do everything other people want from me, but I hardly ever focus on myself, and nobody seems to care so I might as well, but for now…_

 _It looks like I'm stopping by the twins place…_

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!

"Happy New Year!" A dirty blonde haired vocalist sang into the audience.

"YEAH! Happy New Year!" The excited crowd shouted back.

After the woman finished her performance, she greeted her husband before they both entered a limo, just barely surviving all the screaming fans.

Their driver quickly stopped by a small villa owned by Yamato Music Inc. was practically like a safe house for the iconic couple.

"Mama! Papa! We missed you!" The twins, Megumi and Jun exclaimed on the verge of tears.

Megumi even put down her notepad since she wanted her parents to hear her voice because they hardly get to be together.

"My babies!" Mizuki Yamato, the twins' mother wailed with glee, "It's been so long! You all got our Christmas presents right?"

"Yeah." Jun replied with a wide smile as their mother enveloped them in warm hug.

"C'mon Mizuki let me at least get to hug the kids," The head of the Yamato family joked as he playfully messed up his children's hair.

"Let's get dinner started I'm starving." Kazuma Yamato added patting his stomach for emphasis.

Megumi giggled content with the moment.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Their father declared as he took off into the dining room.

Jun bolted down the hallway trying to catch up with his father, Megumi rolled her eyes at their silliness.

"Mom, why aren't you running too, don't you love racing?"

"Sure I do honey, but there's no way in hell I'm running in these heels!"

Megumi laughed at her mother's seriousness before running after Jun and her father, "Guess you're a rotten egg!" Megumi giggled as she left her mother.

"Not on my watch!" The singing idol quickly removed her shoes and ran after her young daughter.

Once the family of four entered to magnificent dining room and began eating the dreaded question was asked, "So Megumi, Jun how was school?" The music producer asked his kids with a smile.

Both children paled.

"Megumi should we really tell them EVRYTHING?" Jun whispered in his older sister's ear.

"Yeah, but try to leave out Sakura and Yahiro as much as you can." Megumi whispered back as she glanced at her parents mildly confused, yet amused expressions.

"Will do."

The twins turned back to their parents we'll it all started when…" Megumi started.

"Hikari and Kei were six and became rivals; they even continued their rivalry into high school, even on the first day it all started with Hikari challenging Kei." Jun finished.

While the family ate, Megumi and Jun went over all the major things that went down including meeting the heir of Saiga Corp. and when they played house in Ryuu's villa, and how he took a thousand questioned test from Hell and Kei almost having to move to London along with the SA meeting a crossdressing Prince.

"Wow, you kids had quite the eventful school year." The mother stammered dumbfounded.

"I'll say, and you've still been able to maintain you're good grades?"

"Yup." The twins responded at the same time.

Kazuma checked his watch, "We need to get going if we're going to make it to Rockefeller Square in New York, your mom needs to perform there." The brunette explained as he took his wife's hand and went to the exit.

"Wait!" Megumi shouted, "Please sing for us!"

"There's no time sweetie, sorry."

"Please! Please!"

"Maybe next time, stay safe and take care of your brother. Mommy loves you!" Mizuki stated honestly, as she left with her husband on their private jet to be gone for who knows how long.

"Bye kids, we love you." Kazuma added before parting ways with his children.

"Humph! If you really loved me, you'd at least sing me one song." Megumi thought teary eyed and disheartened.

"Megumi-neesan, don't cry, why don't you text Ryuu and ask him to come over to the pent house back in Japan." Jun advised disappointed with his parent's departure as well.

"B-but, Ryuu's probably busy, remember he said he had to go to a board of directors gala to help his dad manage the company." Megumi explained.

"Then let's just go."

Megumi nodded in agreement leaving their home away from home to go to their real house back in Japan, on the flight there while Jun was napping Megumi texted Ryuu.

When the duo arrived home they starting unpacking since they'd be returning to school after the winter holiday break after the weekend.

Shortly after the doorbell rang, "Hmm, I wonder who that could be." Jun stated sleepily with a yawn.

"Ryuu-nii! Happy New Year! I'm so glad you came!"

"Anything for you two." Ryuu replied with a gentle smile on his handsome pale features.

"Where's Megumi?" Ryuu asked Jun.

"Here." Megumi said stepping out from the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Mama and Papa left us again! And Mama didn't even sing for me before going like she promised the last time we saw her!"

"Shh-shh, it's okay Megumi, both of your parents love you and Jun to death they've told me that several times."

"I know but sometimes I feel so invisible!" Megumi sobbed.

"That isn't true." Ryuu stated seriously staring Megumi straight in the eye, "You and Jun are an important part of my life, and the entire SA including Sakura, Finn, and even Yahiro care deeply about you." The green haired boy consoled his favorite song bird.

"Why don't you sing for us Megumi and I'll make us some snacks."

"Okay." Megumi sniffled, Ryuu kissed the small girls forehead, "Good because I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." Ryuu smiled.

 _Ryuu and Jun always know how to make me feel better, but I'm gonna make sure to be more confident in myself and be a better singer than my inconsiderate mother!_ Megumi thought determined as she performed for her two favorite guys.

When Megumi fell asleep on Ryuu, he walked her to bed and tucked her in, Jun watched from a distance.

 _My New Year's Resolution is to be more of a reliable man like Ryuu so I can learn how to make Megumi feel better without having to rely on anyone else as well as conquering my other half so I can show Sakura that I care about her._ Jun thought to himself as he stared at Ryuu in awe by his selflessness before getting tucked in by said green eyed guy himself.

"Ryuu-niisan you're the greatest person I've ever met."

"Thanks Jun that really means a lot coming from you.

"You're gonna spend the night right?"

"Of course I will, I'll just stay in the guest room." Ryuu reassured with a smile.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!

"Happy New Year!" Chitose yelled at his older brother as he set off confetti canons, you could hardly tell he was yelling with all the noise around them considering that they were in New York right now watching the ball drop surrounded by loud excited people.

Yahiro smiled, "Well Chitose we've played all the games you'e wanted to, even the ones that I hate, and now you've stayed up until and even got to watch the ball drop in America instead of on TV, but now I've got to take you home."

"Why it's not like Mom and Dad are at home, there always away on business." Chitose pouted.

"Even though there not here I told them I'd have you asleep by 9 o' clock and that we wouldn't leave the country." The pink haired boy explained with an irritated scowl as he thought of his parents' neglectful ways and then acting like they care.

"You know what Chitose, never mind, I honestly don't care what those two say."

"Hooray! I'm glad you started loving me Onee-chan!" Yahiro's pink haired younger brother smiled.

"What do you mean?" Yahiro questioned slightly annoyed, "I've always cared about you Chitose."

"Yeah. But you never showed it until after the SA came and you kidnapped Hikari to spite Kei-kun." Chitose teased with a light smirk.

"Whatever!" Yahiro blushed in embarrassment, "Just shut up Chitose. Let's go find a hotel I'm tired and for trying to make fun of me you have to go to sleep."

"Wah! I'm sorry, can I please stay up."

"No." Yahiro stated blankly as they searched for a place to stay.

Once Yahiro found a place, he deemed suitable and got a room key he tucked his already asleep brother into bed.

 _I suppose I could try to be a bit more honest, with myself and the people around me, I'm getting tired of always playing the part of the villain. I also need to set things straight with Akira._

 _I don't need to be as honest, straight forward, and dumb as Hikari…maybe just a bit more like Sakura._

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!

"Happy New Year!" Finn's entire kingdom shouted gleefully as their grand clock tower struck 12.

Finn was happy being back in her home country for the holidays, but she really missed her friends, especially a certain green haired hottie.

The blonde sighed to herself as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Even though it has been announced to the public that she's really a girl she hardly ever wears dresses or jewelry apart from the gorgeous pair of emerald earrings Ryuu got her as a Christmas present before she left for the holidays.

 _Why don't I feel as comfortable in a dress as I do when I'm in a suit?! I'm a girl yet I always act so masculine! I wish I had an older brother that way I could've grown up to be a normal 17 year old girl._

"Finn, honey how come you aren't ready yet we must get on the float for the New Year's parade." Finn's mother explained.

"I know mom, but…"

"But?"

"What am I supposed to wear?"

Her mother giggled, "Sweetie, you can wear whatever you want."

"But I don't want to wear whatever; I want to look like a beautiful young woman!"

"Mom I wanna look like you!"

"Finn you're beautiful just the way you are." Her mother's emerald eyes shined as she said this.

"But, why am I so different, why is it so hard for me to act like a normal girl."

"Honey, there's no such thing as normal being different is great, it makes you special and unique, just knowing that there isn't a single soul exactly like your own is something that makes me happy."

"It makes me happy too." Finn smiled.

"Finn you're one of the most beautiful people I know, let me show you."

"Huh?! How?"

"Sit and close your eyes." Finn's mother Angelina instructed.

Over half an hour passed before Finn's mother said, "Okay you can open your eyes."

Finn got up and stared at herself with a full length mirror, her emerald green dress made her eyes pop and the beautiful gold necklace her mother draped around her neck completed the look.

"I almost forgot…"

"Forgot what?"

Angelina added the final piece of Finn's outfit, a golden tiara.

"Mom, you made me beautiful!" Finn smiled eyes tearing up.

"No Finn, you were always beautiful, but the 1st step is loving yourself." Angelina smiled warmly at her young daughter.

"Are you ready to go now?"

"Yup, I'm gonna knock 'em dead!" Finn roared, "Sorry that wasn't very lady like was it?"

"No it wasn't, but it was very Finn like so who cares."

"You're right mom, race ya to exit of the castle!" Finn yelled as she bolted out of her room at break neck speed.

"Oh it's on little girl!"

 _I need to start acting like a girl while embracing my own personality as masculine as it may be…_ Finn thought to herself as she ran.

 _I wonder what Sakura's doing right now…_

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!

"Happy New Year!"

Sakura yelled the loudest out of all her family.

The pink haired girl was having the time of her life; she loved all her family members dearly and was having a blast.

That was until the DJ played a slow song and everyone coupled up.

Even after that all the games played were almost meant for couples only.

The young heiress started feeling frustrated what's with all this pair stuff all of a sudden?!

When all her family members either went home or stayed in one of the several guest rooms available Sakura's thoughts kept trailing back to her brown haired prince.

 _Jun doesn't even like me like me so why do I keep thinking of him when I see couple related things._

 _I need to either avoid Jun get over my crush of him, I don't need a man who won't want me for me, I'll try once more but there's only but so much embarrassment a girl can take!_ Sakura started tearing up as she thought of her Resolution, she really likes Jun, but it doesn't seem like anything in their relationship has changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weekend went by in flash and before they knew it, the whole gang was back in school.

This is the usual way a morning at the SA greenhouse would start:

As Hikari went down her morning walking route to get to school she saw a limo which she recognizes as Akira's, her best friend so she waited patiently for the young heiress as she tried to avoid SA fans who wanted her autograph.

"Hikariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Akira exclaimed happily, as she went towards the raven haired girl.

"Ohayo Akira." Hikari greeted with a smile.

The two had an animated discussion about what they did over break and entered the SA's green house.

Kei was hurriedly typing on his laptop as Hikari greeted all the SA members individually.

"Good morning Miss 2nd place." Kei smirked at his black haired beauty.

"Don't call me MISS SECOND PLACE!"

The entire academy shook at the sound of Hikari's voice.

"Calm down Hikari, you almost looked as scary as devil woman over there." Tadashi barely stated audibly as he munched on snacks prepared by Akira.

"Why you uncouth pig! How dare YOU!" Akira shouted venomously as she threw Ryuu's elephant at Tadashi who was now unconscious.

"Oh no, Ginger! Tadashi are you okay?!" Ryuu asked concerned for his elephant and one of his best friends as the twins glared daggers at the elephant for preventing them from finishing their private performance for Ryuu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

However, that wasn't the case today…

As Hikari went down her morning walking route to get to school she saw a limo which she recognizes as Akira's, her best friend so she waited patiently for the young heiress as she tried to avoid SA fans who wanted her autograph.

"Oh hey Hikari what's up?" Akira asked casually as she went towards the raven haired girl.

"Ohayo Akira." Hikari greeted with a smile.

Hikari frowned for a quick second, "Are you okay Akira?"

"What do you mean?" The violet haired girl asked confused.

"Well, um…usually you'd glomp me in a bear hug and say 'Hikariiiiiiiiiiii!' or something like that."

"Oh, um…sorry I can if you want." Akira replied calmly.

"Are you sure you're okay, did you have a good break, by the way Happy New Year."

"Yeah it was fine Hikari, Happy New Year to you too."

The two had an animated discussion about what they did over break and entered the SA's green house.

Kei was hurriedly typing on his laptop as Hikari greeted all the SA members individually except for said dirty blonde gold eyed boy.

Kei smiled at his black haired beauty, but she ignored him completely.

"Are you okay Hikari, is something wrong?" Kei questioned, his voice laced with concern.

"No why do ask." Hikari asked with a smile.

"No reason and Happy New Year to you Hikari."

The entire SA gasped.

"Kei you didn't call me Miss 2nd place, are you okay?" Hikari asked her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yes I'm fine, did you prefer me calling you Miss 2nd place Hikari?" Kei asked with a smirk.

Akira shot him a glare, but didn't yell at Kei for taunting her precious Angel Hikari.

"Calm down Akira. I know you don't like like it when Kei messes with Hikari, but it's okay he'd never hurt her." Tadashi consoled Akira he munched on snacks prepared by someone other than Akira.

"Thanks Tadashi, wait a second, no offense, but did you say something smart? And how come you aren't stuffing yourself silly? Where'd you get those snacks from?" Akira exclaimed baffled.

"I made these myself—"

"Oh could you teach me how to cook Tadashi?" Jun interrupted.

"Sure, but why don't you ask Ryuu too."

"Okay I will, 2 teachers are better than 1."

"Where is Ryuu?" Kei questioned taking his attention away from Hikari which made her gasp in shock.

"He's probably with his animals." Megumi hissed.

"Megumi why didn't you write what you said?" Hikari questioned.

"No reason." Megumi lied quickly fooling her extremely dense friend, but not the rest of the group.

The gang entered Ryuu's miniature zoo.

"Hey Ryuu-niisan could you help me learn how to cook.

"Hmm…I guess so but I won't stay after at your house for longer than 2 hours." Ryuu responded flatly, as he groomed his horse who was having a stare down with Megumi.

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to stay at the pent house with me and Megumi."

"No."

"Why not Ryuu you always do?"

"I hope you're aware that I have a life that doesn't happen to revolve around the two of you." Ryuu spat in annoyance at the younger twin.

"Wait a second…Akira, how come you sounded surprised earlier and said that I sounded smart and asked if I was okay?! Do I not normally sound intelligent in your opinion?" Tadashi sent a deadly glare full of anger at the purple haired girl.

"Woah, Tadashi calm down." Kei warned.

"Kei since when did you become so level headed? You're usually 1st to get mad when someone makes a move on Hikari." Megumi teased.

"WAH?!" Hikari questioned in confusion as her entire face was set a flame she fainted but Kei caught her.

At this sudden touch, Hikari shoved Kei away, "Don't touch me!"

Kei was shocked, "Why not."

"My New Year's Resolution."

"What about it?"

"It was to ignore you and focus in more on my studies and other friends, nothing productive can come from the type of relationship I currently have with you, my arch rival and main competition since I was 6 years old. So I wanted to limit how comfortable I get around you.

"Are you serious?" Kei questioned baffled.

"Yes." Hikari stated plainly and without a smile.

"WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!" Yahiro, Sakura, and Finn shouted at their friends in the SA.

 _What's going on with everyone's characters?!_ The newly arrived trio thought to themselves in confusion.

One thing's for sure, this is gonna be one hell of a school year.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this first Chapter, please tell me what you thought of it in a review.

I give shout outs to all my reviewers so please read and review.

Once again if there are any random holidays you want me to include just PM me the date, it's name, and what you want me to write about, I'll try to incorporate the ideas of my lovely readers to the best of my abilities.

Until next time, have a ice day!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


End file.
